Tsukiko Uzumaki
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release: Black Hunting Storm Release: Laser Circus Fist Slam Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Release Wall Lightning Release: Depth Charge Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Ball Lightning Water Dragon Bullet Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Scalpel Chakra Transfer Technique Mystical Palm Technique Healing Technique Wide Healing |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tools Sword Tantō Shuriken Makibishi Kunai |} Tsukiko (Inukami) Uzumaki, (''ウズマキ ツキコ, Uzumaki Tsukiko) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure who's assigned to Team 5. Background Tsukiko was born on the night of December 29th to Kikuko Uzumaki and Tsukurou Inukami (Emperor of Inukami). She was named after her mother and father who combined their names. Before her first birthday, her mother left with her sister Kushina to a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. However, a masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location and killed the midwives and Anbu. Orphaned, Tsukiko grew up not knowing who her parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Tsukiko from her father's enemies. So the Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Tsukiko as their parents did. This social isolation caused Tsukiko to become very shy and quiet. In the Academy, Tsukiko became a student of Ichigo Kiryu, who acted as a surrogate older brother to keep her safe. However, Tsukiko was mistreated by several classmates as well as the village by attacking her and her cousin Naruto. Since being beaten up from classmates seem to be normal for her, she once ran into the woods away from her bullies and was kidnapped. Being locked up and mistreated physically and emotionally for five months. She was later recused by several Anbu from her village. Was taken back to the village where she received treatment and was secretly guarded. Personality Tsukiko was a very bright and cheerful young girl before she started the academy a year before her cousin Naruto. However, over a short period of time, she became very quiet and shy. Tsukiko is a gentle caretaker and compassionate to those around her. She's motivated to provide for others and protect them from harm and difficulties of life. She's a hard-worker in her career as a ninja, a medical-nin, and an older sister figure. She focuses on fulfilling her duties and being reliable and trusted to do what is expected. Also, she is a compassionate listener and a great detail-observer. However, she's very sensitive and has emotional troubles along with trust issues. On the other hand, she's very loyal and quite stubborn with a little temper. She also struggles with anxiety and depression. Appearance Tsukiko is a young and beautiful girl who's on the short side. When Tsukiko wears her special violet crystal star necklace that helped conceal her real appearance. Without the necklace Tsukiko has long wavy white hair that comes down to her knees with her bangs pulled to the right held back with a black clip. She has soft white wolf ears, olive skin with deep-set slanted violet eyes with the pupil slit. One magenta strip on each cheek and her canines are fangs and a white bushy tail. With the necklace, her appearance changes with wavy black hair and normal violet eyes along with normal human appearance. In her childhood, Tsukiko wore a dark orange elbow length-sleeve shirt that covered her hands along with a pair of brown pants and traditional blue sandals. During her five months of imprisonment, she wore a short-sleeve knee-length white gown along with bare feet. After returning to the village she wore a dark navy blue long-sleeve shirt that came past her hands and black pants with blue traditional sandals. Generally, she wore an elbow-length black hoodie coat with a grey undershirt and black pants with black traditional sandals along with a black forehead protector. A brown belt around her waist that holds sealing scrolls and a holster on her right thigh. Abilities Lightning Release is her affinity nature. However, she is able to use Storm Release which is a Kekkei Genkai from her father's bloodline. She is also able to use Fire Release and Yin & Yang Releases. Kekkei Genkai The Gingakeigan gives the user the ability to transform into a human form rather than a Demon Form. While in their demon form they have; '''Enhanced Strength:' Physical strength exceeding that of a normal human. With this kind of strength, they are able to uproot trees, lift boulders, break through walls and fortress, and even able to punch through solid steel. Enhanced Speed: They can run and move at speeds which easily exceed an Arabian horse. Able to extend when he jumped, allowing him to glide over long distances and slows their falls as they land. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: '''Inhuman reflexes and remarkable reaction time. '''Enhanced Stamina: Stamina for exceeded human standard much like members of the Uzumaki Clan. Enhanced Endurance: Endure a great deal of physical pain. Their skin is thick enough for them to survive. Enhanced Senses: Their sences of smell and hearing are nonetheless remarkably acute. Able to hear others whispering great distances away. Could smell a great distance away. Accelerated Healing: Capable of rapid recovering from even grievous of injuries and can do without any visible scarring. Claws: They have sharp blade-like claws and he can use them to easily slice ordinary through things like ribbons. Night Vision: '''The ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Status Part I Before the beginning of the series, Tsukiko gets kidnapped at a young age and held prisoner. After five months after being imprisoned, she was rescued and taken back to the village for treatment. Not having any friends for a while until she meets Hinata Hyuga. They became close friends almost like sisters. Having one friend at the academy helped her keep moving forward. After graduating from the academy, she was assigned to Team 5 under the training of Kainosuke Sarutobi along with Emera Yamashi and Shinkichi Fukumatsu. They were tested to see if they could work together to protect themselves from their Sensei who tested them right away. Even with some trouble because Tsukiko struggled to work together, but did and passed. The team started to have missions but Kainosuke thought that his team was starting to become a waste of time. However, during one mission, they were able to prove him wrong. After returning to the village after training, Tsukiko stayed with Naruto to help him prepare for his exam and stayed to wait. After seeing him upset, Tsukiko told him that she would make something special for him to eat. Agreeing, Tsukiko left. Waiting for hours at her apartment, Tsukiko felt something was wrong. So she tracked him down in the woods where she found Naruto with the Forbidden Scroll. Iruka Umino shows up angry at Naruto. Then he protects both Naruto and Tsukiko after Mizuki tells them who they really are. Chūnin Exam Tsukiko was very anxious about taking the exams. She locked herself up in her apartment for a few days until Kainosuke came to check on her. Hearing the stories about the exam, Tsukiko decided it would be best to take the exam to protect her teammates and Naruto if she could. The first phase of the exam was a written test that caused confusion for many people. However, working along with her team, they were able to answer the questions and pass while understanding what the real test was. In the forest, they were able to get a scroll from members from the Village in the Sound. They where the fourth team to be able to pass. In the preliminary matches of the exam, she fought a young male who's from the Village Hidden in the Sound who also is someone she knew from her past. She won the match, but also removed herself from the exam. Invasion of Konoha Tsukiko fought beside Shinkichi and Kainosuke even with a twisted wrist along with several deep cuts. She along with the village finds out that Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru. She stays by Kainosuke's as he goes through this. Later, she was seen standing next to her team along with Kainosuke's family. Tsukiko decided to spend her time in helping Kainosuke while Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya go and find Tsunade Senju. Part II After coming back to the village, Tsukiko was stronger and loving to everyone. After mission after mission with her team, they return back to hear that Asuma Sarutobi has been killed. Tsukiko stayed with Kainosuke Sarutobi while helping to take care of Kurenai Yuhi and her unborn child. Several months later, Kainosuke proposes to her and married for several months. Pain's Assault Tsukiko stayed by Kainosuke's dead body crying unemotional as Naruto attacked Pain and to find the real person behind this. After the attack was over a blue light wrapped around Kainosuke's body which brought him back to life. Fourth Shinobi World War Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT